fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Annette/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * I did it! See? I'm a great fighter! White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow The Ball :Garreg Mach Ball/Script Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * "We'll help out from here! It's over, thieves!" Talk * "Long time no see, Professor! I always knew in my heart that we'd meet again!" Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return (Unused) Vs Anyone * Annette: I won’t let you pass! No matter who you are! Vs Byleth * Annette: There's someone I must protect! I won't step aside... Even if it means fighting you, Professor. Prepare yourself! I won't lose! Vs Mercedes * Mercedes: Can't you put an end to this nonsense and come home? I'll even bake some of your favorite treats! * Annette: I love your treats, Mercie. They taste great, and they're really good with piping hot tea... I would have liked to enjoy them one more time... But I'm sorry. I can't return home just yet. * Mercedes: Annie... Vs Gilbert * Gilbert: Annette, throw down your arms! Would you really fight your father? * Annette: I can't do it, Father! I can't betray Mother and my uncle! If I have to defeat you, then so be it! Death Quote * Father, I beg you... Instead of me...help Mother... Paralogue: Weathervanes of Fódlan After Taking Damage * "No matter what, I have to return to the professor, to His Highness...to everyone!" Vs Baron Dominic * Baron Dominic: I have no wish to enact violence on you, Annette. Listen to me and do as I say. * Annette: I will not listen! I can't and I won't! There is somewhere I must return to! Crimson Flower Chapter 18: To the End of a Dream Battle Quote * I won't let you take Fhirdiad! I'll defend this place with my very life! Vs Byleth * Annette: '''Why, Professor? Why must we fight like this? Surely there was another path you could have taken that wouldn't have led to this... Vs Mercedes * '''Annette: '''Mercie... * '''Mercedes: '''Now, now, Annie. There's no need for that. This is a battlefield, after all. * '''Annette: '''I'm so sorry... You know that, don't you? And also know that you don't have to forgive me... * '''Mercedes: I was going to say the same thing. I'm so sorry if I cause you any pain. Death Quote * Urgh, it hurts... Help me, Father... Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing is so much fun! Everyone should enjoy themselves while they're doing it!" Cooking * "Please leave it to me! Cooking is my forte! At least, I think it is..." * "I don't usually have a problem, but... sometimes things get out of control." Dining Hall * "Eating alone is nice, but I think I prefer eating with a friend." * "Ooh, I love this stuff! Did you know that?" (Favorite dish) * "To be honest, I'm not fond of it... But I have no choice, do I?" (Disliked dish) With Mercedes No support * Annette: Today's dish was so good! Oh, but not as good as your homemade sweets, Mercie! * Mercedes: You're too kind. Maybe I'll make some for you next time, Professor. B Support * Annette: It's, uh...really tasty. * Mercedes: Yeah... Please, help yourself... A Support * Annette: Sitting around a nice meal and eating with friends is the best! * Mercedes: I know you're excited, but you'll choke on your food if you don't take time to chew! With Gilbert Unknown support level: * Annette: Eating alone is nice, but I think I prefer eating with a friend. * Gilbert: This smells good. I thank you. Unknown support level: * Gilbert: Pardon me, Professor. I am happy to accept your invitation, but... * Annette: Well, to tell you the truth, I'm...at a loss as to what I should talk about. Unknown support level: * Annette: Haha! The food tastes great today, but my father can cook very well too! * Gilbert: I certainly know the basics of cooking. Please, allow me to treat you next time. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Huh? You think I would be a good fit for your class? Hmm, I'm not sure... There's still a lot I want to learn from my current class. Sorry to disappoint!" Requirements Met * "Um, Professor! Hi! I have a request for you, if that's OK. So... Um... I just... I want to join your class! Please! ** Invite to join your house: "Huh? Really?! Oh, thank you! I'm so, so happy right now! I just know I'll be able to learn all sorts of things with your guidance. I can't wait!" ** Decline to invite: "What? Boo! I mean... Sorry. I'm sure you have a good reason. I'll just keep trying my best in my current class." Gifts * "Hmm... OK, then." (disliked) * "Thank you so much!" (neutral) * "Haha, I love it!" (liked) Lost Items * "Oh, that? I thought it was lost for good! How did you know it was mine?" * "A lost item... Hmm. I haven't seen it before. Maybe you should ask around." Tea Party * "Hello, there! I'm here for a visit." (greeting) * "I love this tea! Is it a favorite of yours as well?" (Favorite tea: Almond Blend, Rose Petal Blend, Sweet Apple Blend) * Ooh, I'm so excited! I rarely get to drink such high-quality tea! (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "There's an equation I've been thinking about... Can you help me with it later?" * "When I'm with you... I feel like I can be myself." * "I broke a plate again the other day… I wish I could be as calm and graceful as you are." * "I feel so at ease here! I really like spending time with you." * "I remember the first time I met you. Right away, it was like talking to an old friend." * "Maybe I should have baked us a cake or something…" * "No effort is ever in vain… My father used to tell me that." * "The confectioner is back in town! Would you like to go with me sometime?" * "The only way to clean is to clean with all your might! Otherwise you’re wasting your time!" Observe * "I try to take good care of myself, so that I'm in top form when it's time to act!" * "What are you thinking?" * "I'm thinking of changing my hair..." * "I'm at my happiest when I'm digging into a sweet treat." Voice Lines * "Ooh, it's piping hot!" * "Mm, it's so good!" * "Not possible." * "Huh?" * "Professor..." * "Who knows?" * "Professor!" * "Got it." * "Ahh..." * "What?" * "Wow..." * "OK." * "Are you sure?" * "Am I right?" End * "Thanks for the treat! It was so yummy!" Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I guess I didn't understand..." ** Critique: "Oh no... I'm sorry." ** Console: "I'll get it next time... Count on it!" * Great: "I learned a lot!" * Great: "Am I making progress?" * Perfect: "Yes! That's it!" ** Praise: "Haha, I'll get the next one too!" Post time-skip only *Great: "Thanks for your time." Group Tasks Stable Duty * "We'll do our best." With Mercedes * Normal: ** Mercedes: I'm so glad I got to do this with you, Annie! I'm sure it'll be fun! ** Annette: That's no good, Mercie! Fun is fine an all, but results are what counts! ** Mercedes: I know that, silly. I can have fun without holding us back! *** Annette: It all turned out pretty well! And it's thanks to your efforts, Mercie! *** Mercedes: You're the one who did all the hard work, Annie. Now that it's over, how does some tea sound? (perfect result) * After achieving B support: ** Annette: So... Let's do our best, OK, Mercie? ** Mercedes: Right... Let's finish this quickly. ** Annette: Today I guess we should get it done without chatting. *** Mercedes: We're all done here, Professor! I guess I'll be going... *** Annette: Oh, yes! It would be great if we could work together again sometime. (good result) * After achieving A support: ** Mercedes: I'm feeling great today, Annie! Let's get to it! ** Annette: Leave it to me! With the two of us together, we'll get it done in a snap! ** Mercedes: I hope you're right! Let's get this over with so we can have a cup of tea. *** Annette: Not a bad conclusion, Mercie. But maybe we should have put more effort into it? *** Mercedes: Goodness, Annie. You always work so hard, but I suppose I could try just a little harder. (good result) *** Mercedes: How's that, Professor? Isn't it just perfect? *** Annette: Look how easy it is when Mercie and I put out backs into it! (perfect result) Weeding * "OK. I'll give it my all." ** "This should be perfect!" (perfect result) Certification Exams * "It's all thanks to hard work!" (Passed) * "Next time for sure!" (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "It's all thanks to hard work!" (Passed) * "Next time for sure!" (Failed) Level Up * "Aw, this stinks." (0 to 2 stats up) *"A change for the better." (3 stats up) *"I keep advancing!" (3 stats up) *"Feeling stronger." (3 to 7 stats up) Post-Time Skip *"Wait, that's it?" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I can't stop now!" (3+ stats up) *"I'll protect everyone!" (4+ stats up) *"I keep advancing!" (5 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill * "Am I making progress?" * "I'm starting to get it!" * "It's all coming together." Post-Timeskip * "All that work was worth it!” * "Is this what success feels like?" * "I'm starting to get it!" Skill Mastered *"I got it all down." Post-Timeskip ''' *"I earned this." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I got it all down." '''Post-Timeskip *"I earned this." Reclassing * "How do you like the new me?" * "I'll make this role my own." * "I think I can work with this." Post-Timeskip * "I'll be more useful to everyone!" * "May as well give it a shot." * "I'd love to learn something new!" Battle Quotes When Selected * "Here goes!" (Full/High Health) * "I'll do my best!" (Medium Health) * "Feeling woozy..." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "I'm your girl." (Full/High Health) * "If you're sure..." (Medium Health) * "Not quite ready to die..." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Nuh-uh!" * "Close one!" * "Don't think so!" Post-Timeskip * "Uh-uh!" * "Close one!" Critical Attack * "Ready or not!" * "I'm not gonna lose!" * "Get lost!" * "I'll show you!" * "Prepare yourself!" (facing enemy student) * "Out of my way!" (facing enemy student) * "Losing is not an option!" (facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip * "You're done!" * "I won't back down!" * "I have to do this!" * "You ready?" * "I don't have a choice!" (facing enemy student) * "I won't give up!" (facing enemy student) * "Prepare yourself!" (facing enemy student) Gambit * "This is our chance!" * "Now!" * "Let's settle this!" Post-Timeskip * "This is our chance!" * "Now!" Gambit Boost * "Here to help!" * "Wait for me!" * "Whatever you need!" * "I'm with you!" Post-Timeskip * "Wait for me!" Defeated Enemy * "Can't afford to lose." * "Whew, that worked out." * "What's done is done." * "Whew, thank goodness." * "I had no choice." Post-Timeskip * "I'm nobody's fool." * "I'm sorry." * "It had to be done." * "Can't afford to lose." Ally Defeats Enemy * "You're in tip-top shape!" * "You're so on top of it!" * "Looking good!" Ally Heals/Rallies * "Thanks!" * "Wow, thanks!" * "I owe you!" Post-Timeskip * "Many thanks!" * "I'm grateful!" * "Wow, thanks!" * "I owe you!" * "Thanks!" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts